Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display apparatus mainly depends on luminescence of organic light emitting diode. Organic light emitting diode comprises a cathode, an anode and a plurality of organic film layers sandwiched therebetween. The organic film layer is mainly manufactured by evaporation process or solution process. The evaporation process encounters many drawbacks in manufacturing of large-sized organic light emitting diode substrate, for example, the mask is easy to offset or deform under high temperature, and the like. As to the solution process, an ink layer of organic material is formed on a base plate by ways of ink jet printing, spin coating, etc., and the ink layer is cured to form a corresponding organic film layer, which is more suitable for manufacturing of large-sized organic light emitting diode substrate.